Katherine Pryde (Earth-811)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Kitty is a mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Chris Claremont; John Byrne | First = Excalibur #1 (as Widget); Uncanny X-Men #141 (as Kitty Pryde) | HistoryText = "Widget" was a seemingly metallic gadget which was powered by being fed with trash. The character was later revealed to be Katherine Pryde (Shadowcat) of the Earth-811 (Days of Future Past) timeline. Kate Pryde was sent back into the body of her younger self by Rachel Summers to try and avert their dystopian future. Because it is impossible to change your own past, and only create an alternate timeline, she effectively failed. When she arrived back in her own body, she found all but Rachel dead. Running for their lives, they were cornered when the Phoenix Force appeared, having followed her out of curiosity, and Kate persuaded it to physically transport Rachel to the timeline Kate had just visited and to keep her from remembering the horrors she had experienced. After Rachel was gone, Kate was captured, and the Sentinels attempted to use the residual effects of the time warp on her to retrieve Rachel. Just as the warp was being created, her inhibitor collar failed and she phased, merging with the warp. She came to rest in a small, metal, off-spherical body (built by Tweedledope of the Crazy Gang) in the timeline Rachel resided in. Her mind scrambled by the "interference" from other timelines she felt, she was amnesiac and went about everything with a child-like glee, inadvertently taking the superhero team Excalibur (including Rachel) through a number of alternate timelines in a so-called "Cross-Time Caper". After this, Roma had her locked to the Earth-616 timeline, preventing her from moving far from it. This began to clear her mind, and she reconstructed her body (see left). After this, Rachel (who had recovered her full memory), Widget, and Excalibur returned to Rachel's original timeline and successfully reprogrammed the ruling Sentinels to protect all life, ending their tyranny. | Powers = * Ability to pass through solid matter by interfacing with the spaces between the atoms of an object. *Time-Travel; inter-dimensional travel; creating portals into other dimensions (as Widget) | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Widget's final appearance to date is a mysterious one. At the very end of the four-part limited series Excalibur: Sword of Power, she is seen with Kang the Conqueror, observing events from space. Apparently, Kang had orchestrated the events shown in this limited series, but it is not revealed exactly why Widget was with him. | Trivia = *During early appearances, Widget was known for her catchphrase: "Oh gosh, oh golly, oh wow!". *Until the revelation of Widget's true identity, she was consistently referred to with masculine pronouns (i.e. "he," "him," etc.). | Links = * Widget on Wikipedia }} Category:Robots Category:Excalibur members Category:Time Travelers Category:Chronokinesis Category:Copy Edit Category:Rasputin Family